Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The combustor section includes multiple fuel injectors. The fuel injectors include a stem with multiple pieces such as a stem bar, bar tubes, a gas gallery, and a flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,968 to Gates et al. discloses a stem member for a gas turbine fuel nozzle. The stem member for a gas turbine fuel nozzle includes inlet and outlet ends which are respectively adapted to be connected to a fuel adapter which is coupled to a fuel injector and a tip assembly having at least one spray orifice for atomizing fuel into a combustion chamber. The stem member further includes at least one slot which is sealed throughout the length thereof by a slot cover so as to define at least one fuel conduit for directing fuel flow from the inlet end to the outlet end of the stem member. An outer shield can be disposed outwardly of the stem member to protect and limit the transfer of heat from the surroundings to the stem member.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.